Das Drama der italienischen Hexe
by LittleMsJ
Summary: Katherine Gabrielle Véramont. Italienerin. Das Kind von Künstlern. Sie, Lily, Alice und Ashley, sind BESTE Freundinnen.Da gibt aber noch die Rumtreiber und den jungen Black. Entscheidungen werden gefällt, Freunde verraten.


Heeeeeey :)

Okay. Das ist meine erste Fanfic also seid lieb zu mir. Es fängt ziemlich Mary-Sue mäßig an (oder Mary-Lou, ihr wisst schon diese Tussis die aaaaaalles können -.-) wird aber später besser. Also erst die ersten zwei oder drei Kaptiel lesen :P

xoxo

LittleMsJ

Kapitel

Back Again

'Ja, Mom.', sagte ich schon zum hundertsen Mal zu meiner Mutter. 'Mir wird es schon gut gehen. Ich bin 15, Mom. Ich bin in meinem FÜNFTEN Jahr hier. Glaub mir, ich werde NICHT sterben, okay?' 'Aber pass trotzdem auf dich auf. Professor Dumbledore ist zwar gnädig aber er wird dir nicht mehr soviel zugestehen, wie letztes Jahr.', sagte meine Mutter vom anderen Ende der Leitung. 'Mom. Ich werde brav sein. Und jetzt tschüss.', sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich befand mich in London. Ja, ich war in London und durfte nichts von dieser atemberaubenden Stadt sehen außer der Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel. Ich hätte sowas von als Muggel zur Welt kommen sollen. Mein Vater, ein Reinblüter mit englischer Abstammung, war Regiesseur in Italien. Die Zauberergemeinschaft machte sich deswegen über ihn lustig, aber die Muggel liebten alle seine Filme. Er galt als der beste Regisseur des Jahrhunderts. Meine Mutter, Gabrielle Véramont war ebenfalls Reinblüterin. Von so edler Abstammung, dass sie einen Muggel oder ein Muggelstämmigen hätte heiraten können und man hätte sie trotzdem als Gottheit verehrt.

Ja, ich war eine Véramont. Eine der höchsten Reinblüterfamilien der Welt, manchmal denke ich, ich wäre die perfekte Todesserin. Naja, wenn meine Eltern mich dafür nicht grausam foltern würden. Nicht dass ich jemals darüber nachgedacht hätte mich diesen schleimigen Slytherintypen anzuschließen. Nicht das alle Slytherin Typen schleimig wären, es gab durchaus ein paar wirklich süße Typen unter ihnen. Wie dem auch sei, mein Vater, Leon Selwin war irgendwo mit den alten Slytherins verwandt. Deshalb nahmen natürlich alle an, er käme nach Slytherin, wie der Rest der, zugegeben netten, Familie. Nein, er kam nach Ravenclaw und lernte dort die wunderschöne Gabrielle kennen. Die beiden wurden in der Vierten ein Paar. Seit dem schmieden sie Heiratspläne. Ganz schön krank, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich NIEMALS heiraten möchte. Zumindest nicht mit 18 wie es bei Zauberern ja üblich war. Ganz schön abgedreht.

Naja, von mir nahmen dann natürlich alle an, dass ich in Ravenclaw oder Slytherin enden würde. Nope, ich landete in Gryffindor. Meine Eltern waren ganz begeistert darüber. Sie fanden es schrecklich auf Traditionen fest zu frieren. Meine Mutter ist auf jedenfall Schriftstellerin. Von wem ich mein Gesangstalent geerbt habe ist mir schleierhaft, ich bin wahrscheinlich adoptiert oder so. Ach, und was man vielleicht noch hinzufügen sollte ist, dass ich sowas wie eine Veela war.

Ich sah mich im Essbereich um. Die meisten Zauberer wunderten sich über mein Handy. 'Hinterwäldler!, schimpfte ich. Zauberer waren ja so ätzend. Kein Strom, keine Telefonleitung, kein Internet. Ätzend sowas. Meiner Mutter sei Dank, dass sowohl mein iPod, mein Laptop als auch mein Handy in Hogwarts funktionierten. Irgendwie hatte Mom es geschafft meinen Netz- und Internetempfang drastisch zu erweitern. In diesem Moment kam jemand in das Restaurant. Ich brauchte nicht den Kopf zu heben um zu wissen wer es war. So reagierten immer alle auf sie. Teils neidisch, auf den Reichtum und die Schönheit die sie besaßen, teils ängstlich, gegenüber ihrer Macht und ihrem Einfluss im Minesterium, teils abschätzend, wenn man bedachte, dass diese Familie schon die Muggeljagd hatte legalisieren wollen.

Die Blacks. Ich musste ein Blick riskieren um zu sehen, ob sie ihre Söhne dabei hatten. Ich wusste, dass Sirius, nie, absolut NIE mit ihnen mitging. Doch Regulus traf man schon manchmal mit seinen Eltern an. Ich mochte ihn. Reg war wirklich nett und im Gegensatz zu Sirius nicht halb so eingebildet. So sehr Sirius sich auch einreden wollte, er hätte nichts mit seinen Eltern zu tun, war er ihnen ähnlicher als sein Bruder der nach Slytherin ging. Beide. Beide Brüder waren mit ihren Eltern im Tropfenden Kessel.

Wow. Das war wirklich eine Premiere. Ich blickte sie an, und noch bevor ich wieder auf meinen Teller schauen konnte, auf dem mein Essen sich gerade eigenständig machte, erblickte mich Reg und winkte mir zu. Ich lächelte und winkte zurück, als plötzlich mein Essen nach mir schnappte. Ich schrie auf und sprang vom Stuhl. Das ganze Café starrte mich entsetzt an. Als sie sahen dass mein Essen langsam aus dem Teller kroch lachten die Meisten und wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Dingen zu. Auch Sirius lachte. Ich hasste dieses Restaurant wirklich. 'Katherine.', sagte Mrs. Black auf einmal. Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und lächelte perfekt. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, dass war das oberste Gebot. 'Mrs Black. Ich freue mich sie zu sehen, auch wenn nicht in diesem heruntergekommenen 'Restaurant'', sagte ich freundlich. Sie nahm mich in die Arme und auch ihren Mann Orion Black umarmte ich. Walburga und Orion Black waren mir sehr vertraut, dadurch, dass ich sehr viel mit Sirius und Reg blieb. Ich konnte Sirius abfälligen Blick förmlich spüren, doch im Prinzip war er mir egal. 'Hey Reg!', sagte ich begeistert und nahm ihn in die Arme. 'Hey Kathy.', sagte er genauso begeistert. 'Katherine.' 'Sirius.' Sirius wirkte, als ob er sich dazu _herabließ _mit mir zu sprechen. Eingebildeter Bastard.

'Ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen. Aber ich bleibe über Nacht hier. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja beim Abendessen...?' Es war Walburga die mir antwortete 'Ich fürchte nicht Katherine, aber es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du unseren Söhnen Gesellschaft leistest.', sagte sie höflich und herzlich. Nicht, dass ich die Aufforderung nicht gehört hätte. 'Sichter tue ich das. Um 7 dann?', fragte ich. Reg wollte mir gerade zustimmen, als Sirius ihn unterbrach. 'Weißt du, ich muss auch in die Winkelgasse, Mum du hasst doch sicher nichts dagegen wenn ich mit Kathy losgehe?', fragte er. Nicht das ihn die Antwort seiner Eltern interessieren würde.

Walburga lächelte. 'Sicher nicht, Sirius. Habt Spaß ihr beiden.' Wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen zum Durchgang. Ich wartete jedoch bis sich die Backsteinmauer hinter uns geschlossen hatte um Sirius zu schlagen. 'Ich treffe mich mit Lily du Idiot. Ich habe echt keine Lust auf Streit mit deinen Eltern!', rief ich. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft mich zur Weißglut zu bringen. Doch es schien ihn nur zu amüsieren, wie gewöhnlich. 'Na und?. Dann komme ich eben mit.', sagte er, als wäre das das Normalste der Welt. 'Oh sicher. Lily Evans und Sirius Black am selben Tisch. Ich schätze deine Eltern wären nicht besonders begeistert wenn ich dich tot zurück bringe.', fauchte ich. Lily Evans war meine beste Freundin und wenn es jemanden gab, den sie hasste, dann waren das ganz sicher Potter und Black. Wenn Sirius nur nicht so gut aussähe. Er legte mir die Hand um die Schulter. 'Weißt du Kat. Du bist richtig süß wenn du dich so aufregst.' Ich schlug ihm nochmal ins Gesicht.


End file.
